


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 17

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [17]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Amity joins the Rangers but is having a hard time committing between her Ranger duties as well as her own. Meanwhile Lilith has made two more monsters to terrorize Bonesborough which the Rangers are having a tough time handling. Will Amity be able to pull through for her team?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 17

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 17: Commitments  
(Amity is showing her moves to the others)  
Amity: Haiyah! Heeyah!!! (Slashes her katana) Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!! (Goes for a slash but stops directly beside Eda’s neck)  
Eda: Hmmmm not bad Amity first day officially as an Owl Ranger and you’re showing some skills.  
Amity: Well………… I have been training with ummmm…………… (whispers) you know who before I got here.  
Eda: No you will not mention his name you understand me!  
Amity: Yes maam!  
King: Yeah down with The Emperor!  
(Meanwhile Luz tries to start a friendly conversation with Amity)  
Luz: Hey Amity that was amazing. You’ll definitely be on my side wait I mean………. OUR side when our next mission comes.  
Amity: (Blushes) Gee thanks………. Yeah it’s gonna be fun fighting side by side with you Luz (Slightly blushes)………… I mean with YOU and Willow and Gus and Eda! (Laughs nervously) Wait what time is it?!!! (Looks around frantically)  
Eda: About fifteen minutes to three. But training is until four so kids drink up and we’ll continue.  
Amity: It’s almost three?! Sorry guys I gotta go if not my parents are gonna kill me! Piano lessons! (Quickly runs off)  
Luz: Wait Amity bye!!!!! (Waves at her rather awkwardly) Wow she really has a tight schedule huh? And I thought extra credit was hard enough.  
Willow: Whatever Luz she only wants to be ‘the best’. What do you expect for someone like her!  
Luz: Hey hey Willow calm down I know you guys have a rough history but c’mon give her a chance. She’s already joining our cause isn’t that already good enough?  
Willow: I’m just saying there’s something off about her I can tell. I don’t think we should officially make her part of our team.  
Luz: C’mon but it’s only her…………….  
Gus: (Interrupts Willow’s and Luz’s argument) Enough you two stop fighting! Even if she is not with us why does it bother you guys so much?  
Luz: Because………….. uhhhhhh nevermind it’s complicated.  
(Eda then shakes her head as Luz, Willow and Gus are trying to defuse the situation)  
(Meanwhile back at The Emperor’s throne room Lilith is at her pot stirring up yet another monster)  
Emperor Bellows: What have you gotten for me this time Lilith?!  
Lilith: A new monster! Actually two! (Stirs the pot which causes the monsters to emerge) Behold my latest creations!  
(A giraffe-like monster with a very long tongue sticking out of his mouth and a rhinoceros-like monster with six eyes emerge from the pot)  
Giraffic: Hahaha I’m already looking down on everyone!  
Rynodron: I feel charged up to destroy The Boiling Isles!  
Emperor Bellows: They seem rather promising compared to your other abominations. But they better meet expectations now that the White Ranger has joined the Owl Lady in her cause. If not it’ll be another strike in your list. And you know how many you have left Lilith!  
Lilith: (Gulps) I’m aware. You two go to town and defeat the Rangers!  
Giraffic and Rynodron: Yes maam! (Excitedly runs off)  
Lilith: (Walks off anxiously and whispers to herself) This is bad……….. Emperor Bellows is not gonna give me anymore chances from now on……………..   
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda have just finished training)  
Eda: Alright guys great work today!  
Luz: Thank you Eda!  
King: (Whilst sitting at the couch watching television) Ummmm guys……………….  
(The crystal ball television then shows Giraffic and Rynodron terrorising Bonesborough)  
Giraffic: Run everybody run!  
Rynodron: Because the demolition squad is here!  
Eda: Ughhhhhhh I hate giraffes. Let’s put these two back where they belong.  
Luz: You’re right Eda. Ready?!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then transform into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: HAIYAHHHH!!!!!!  
(The foursome then arrive at Bonesborough where the monsters are causing chaos)  
Giraffic: (Notices the Rangers) Hey Rynodron look it’s the Power Rangers!  
Rynodron: Haha try to stop us!  
Luz: With pleasure!   
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then charge towards Giraffic and Rynodron)  
Luz: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks Rynodron)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Attacks Rynodron)  
(Rynodron easily blocks Luz’s and Willow’s attacks)  
Rynodron: Haha that’s all you got! (Uses his huge fists to knock Luz and Willow down)  
Luz and Willow: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Rynodron: Haha and you guys think you can get past me?!! Please nobody can break through my hard skin with my washboard abs!  
(Willow then gets up)  
Willow: So that’s how it is? Time to unleash my next move!  
Luz: (Grabs Willow’s arm) Noooo what are you trying to do! She’s too strong.  
Willow: I can handle this myself! MagicSkates engage!  
(Willow then puts on her MagicSkates and charges towards Rynodron)  
Willow: Haiyahhhhh!!!!! (Slashes Rynodron with her twin daggers as she charges towards him with her MagicSkates)  
Rynodron: (Laughs) Haha that tickles! Try harder Yellow Ranger!  
(Rynodron then lands a massive blow towards Willow knocking her down)  
Willow: (Gets punched by Rynodron) Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Luz: (Realises that Rynodron is too strong) Ohhh no I gotta call Amity for help! (Contacts Amity via her morpher) Amity!!!!  
(Meanwhile Amity is at her piano practice. She hears her morpher buzzing)  
Amity: (Hears her morpher buzzing) Oh no what now????  
(Her piano instructor notices that something is wrong with Amity)  
Piano instructor: Is there something wrong Ms Blight?  
Amity: Uhhhh…………. No no nothing’s wrong…………………. (Places her hand in her pocket as she discreetly tries to switch off her morpher)  
(Meanwhile back at Bonesborough)  
Luz: (Gets disconnected) C’mon Amity why didn’t you pick up…………  
(Meanwhile Gus and Eda are fighting off Giraffic)  
Gus: Haiyah! (Attacks Giraffic)  
Eda: Heeyah! (Attacks Giraffic)  
(Their attacks however seem to not affect Giraffic so much)  
Giraffic: If you realise my head’s all the way up here! Maybe I should knock some sense into ya!  
(Giraffic then uses his head to headbutt both Eda and Gus)  
Eda and Gus: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground defeated)  
(Giraffic and Rynodron then notice that the Rangers are on the ground defeated)  
Giraffic: Haha too easy!  
Rynodron: With your height and my tough muscles we’re unstoppable! Now let’s wreck this place!  
Giraffic: With pleasure!  
(Giraffic and Rynodron then use their head and fists respectively to destroy a few buildings)  
Giraffic and Rynodron: Hahaha! (Bashes through a building causing the others to topple as well)  
Luz: Oh no they’ve destroyed the building! They’re innocent lives inside!  
Eda: Don’t worry I got this!   
(Eda then uses her magic to form a force field on every citizen inside the building saving them from harm)  
Citizen: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Realises he’s in a force field) Wait I’m safe!! Yayyyy!!!! (Celebrates)  
Giraffic: We already laid waste to this town! Let’s go!  
Rynodron: Right with you!  
(Giraffic and Rynodron then escape via a portal)  
(Meanwhile the Rangers are recovering from the incident)  
Luz: Whoa that was close! Is anyone hurt?  
Eda: I don’t think so but check on them just in case. Where was that Amity friend of yours Luz?  
Luz: (Sighs) I don’t know Eda I don’t know………… (Runs to the debris to check on the victims)  
(Meanwhile back in The Owl House Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda are discussing)  
Willow: So no one was hurt right?  
Eda: Nope everybody’s fine! The Construction Coven is handling all the damages caused by those two. Luckily for us they don’t know our identities so at least they wouldn’t be charging me for the damages………….  
Gus: That’s good to hear. And also I’m a little low on my allowance.  
(Just as they’re talking Amity then arrives at the scene)  
Hooty: Hoot hoot guess who’s here! (Opens the door revealing Amity waiting at the porch)  
Willow: Look who’s here it’s our little princess Amity……… (Sarcastic tone)  
Eda: Come on in Amity I need to speak to you.  
(Amity then drags her feet into the house looking rather nervous and guilty)  
Amity: Guys I can explain………….  
Eda: No need to explain sit down!  
(Amity then takes a seat on the sofa with Eda looking at her sternly)  
Eda: So as you know what happened just now. We were having trouble but we tried to contact you but you didn’t show!  
Amity: I had piano practice sorry I couldn’t have just left.  
Eda: I understand you’re busy and everyone’s busy with their own things. But this Ranger thing isn’t something to laugh at. We will understand if you’re busy but if danger calls and we need your help we need your help! And we did need your help but you didn’t show.   
Willow: Yeah do you know how many buildings were destroyed just now huh Amity?!  
Amity: But I thought you guys could’ve handled it. Besides what difference would I have made?  
Eda: Hey sometimes a little goes a long way and one extra person is all is takes to get the job done! And you being there could’ve simply prevented that collapse.  
Amity: Ok I get it. But I can’t just tell my parents that I’m hanging out with you guys……….  
Gus: And what’s wrong with hanging out with us?  
Amity: You don’t know how they are okay! If they find out that I’m with you guys fighting monsters in costumes they’ll freak and I’ll be in big trouble!  
Willow: It’s always about pleasing your parents Amity! This is why we’re not friends anymore! (Walks off)  
Luz: Hey Willow wait…………. (Chases after her)  
Eda: (Sighs) Hey remember the main rule you can’t let anyone else know we’re Rangers! But I understand where you’re coming from. But I need to ask you this.  
Amity: What is it?  
Eda: Do you really want to be a Ranger? If yes you’ll have to accept the fact that we’re your new ‘family’ but if no, I’m gonna have to ask you to give the morpher back to me. What’s your choice?  
Amity: (Looks at her morpher and sighs) Can you just give me one more day to decide Eda? I have to prepare for my recital tomorrow. It’s a big day for me.  
Eda: Okay but after your recital come back here and make your decision! Think wisely.  
Amity: (Sighs) Okay…………. (Walks off)  
(Just as Amity is leaving Luz notices her walking off and grabs her arm)  
Luz: (Grabs Amity’s arm) Wait Amity so what’s the decision?  
Amity: (Slightly blushes but sighs and releases from Luz’s grasp) It’s complicated………. (Walks off)  
Luz: (Looks at Amity walking off) Whatever she does I just hope she’s okay…………  
(Scene then moves to Amity practicing the piano)  
Amity: (Plays a song but messes up) Grrrrrrr!!!!!! (Faceplants her face on the piano keys)  
(Edric and Emira notice that Amity is rather troubled and decide to speak to her)  
Edric: (Pats Amity’s shoulder) Hey Mittens you okay?  
Emira: (Pats Amity’s other shoulder) I know you’re troubled about something. Talk.  
Amity: It’s just about the exam tomorrow. Just leave me alone guys!  
Emira: (Pinches Amity’s cheeks) Noooooo I know it’s something else. C’mon tell us! I promise we won’t tell anyone!  
Edric: Not anyone important at least…………. (Cheekily smiles)  
Amity: Okay fine! (Irritated tone) The thing is that I’ve decided to join a secret club with Luz and her friends and knowing how Mum and Dad can be I’m worried that if they find out I’ll be in big trouble. You know how they are right and I just don’t want to disappoint them that’s all!  
Edric: Ooohhhh a secret club! What is it all about?  
Emira: Luz? You mean the human girl?! Ahhhhh I see why……………….. (Laughs cheekily)  
Amity: Yes yes I know and no Edric I’m not telling you that’s why it’s a SECRET club! But……… just say that I’m worried that it’ll affect my commitments. I already have way too many commitments but this secret club just say…………… it’s a passion.  
Edric: Ohhhhhh I seeee……………………. But still what’s the secret club about?  
Emira: I understand how you feel Mittens but will it affect your goals?  
Amity: (Looks at an Emperor’s Coven poster and sighs) Well maybe…………….  
Emira: Hey Mittens we get it we know how you feel! But if this thing is something you love you should just go for it. Yes Mum and Dad might think otherwise but who says they won’t come around? Sure they most likely won’t but they might……………. And I know my little sister and she will do what’s right! It’s all what’s in here that counts! (Points towards Amity’s heart)  
Amity: Gee guys thanks! Maybe you both are not so bad after all. (Smiles)  
Edric: (Notices Amity’s morpher on her wrist) Ooohhhh what’s that on your wrist? Looks cool! (Tries to touch it)  
Amity: (Blocks Edric from touching it) No Edric don’t it’s a very expensive gift from my friend!  
(Amity then quickly runs off to her room whilst Edric continues to disturb her as Emira laughs at the commotion)  
(Meanwhile back at the throne room Giraffic and Rynodron are gloating about their success)  
Giraffic: Haha look at the destruction we caused Rynodron!  
Rynodron: Bonesborough will definitely crumble at this pace! With my immeasurable strength and your immeasurable height we are unstoppable!  
(Without them realising it Emperor Bellows pops up from behind them)  
Emperor Bellows: I’m starting to grow rather irritated of both of your gloating!  
Giraffic and Rynodron: AHHHHH!!!!! (Turns around and notices that The Emperor is facing them)  
Emperor Bellows: I admire your ability to destroy the town but you’re forgetting the second part of my instructions……  
Giraffic: (Nervous tone) Uhhhhh…………. Which was……………..  
Emperor Bellows: Why are the Power Rangers still alive and why isn’t the Black Ranger captured yet?! Care to explain gentlemen???  
Rynodron: Ohhhh uhhhhh yeahhh…………….. we were gonna get to that soon…………….  
Emperor Bellows: Soon you say? Why not you get to it NOW!!!! I want you two to bring The Owl Lady to me and ensure that all her pesky kids are taken out or it will be off with YOUR HEADS! Are you clear?!!!  
Giraffic and Rynodron: Yes my lord!  
Emperor Bellows: Then what are you two standing around for go and get them!!!!!  
(Giraffic and Rynodron then quickly run off)  
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House Luz and King are watching a show on the crystal ball television)  
Luz: Here comes the good part………….. (Smiles excitedly)  
King: Yeah!!!!!  
(All of a sudden their programme gets interrupted with Giraffic and Rynodron’s signal)  
King: Awww man it was just about to get to the climax!  
Luz: (Grumbles) Darn it I’m mad too but duty calls! Just like the Ranger code.  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then arrive at the scene)  
Giraffic: Haha look who’s here! It’s the Rangers!  
Willow: I was in the middle of something important!  
Gus: Me too!  
Eda: That makes the four of us. Let’s take these guys down! Ready?  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then morph into Rangers)  
Luz: Hopefully things will get better this time!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda charge at both Giraffic and Rynodron)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Attacks Rynodron)  
Eda: Heeyah! (Attacks Rynodron)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Attacks Giraffic)  
Gus: Heeyah! (Attacks Giraffic)  
(However Giraffic and Rynodron seem to not be particularly challenged and takes them out with one fell swoop)  
Rynodron: Haha still can’t hurt me! (Punches both Luz and Eda)  
Giraffic: Can’t get me up here! (Knocks both Willow and Gus)  
Luz, Willow. Gus and Eda: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Eda: (Whispers to the trio) I think I figured out their weakness but we need Amity’s White Ranger powers. Call her in!  
Luz: But you know her situation. What if she doesn’t pick up?  
Eda: Just do it!  
Luz: Okay………………..   
(Meanwhile at another part of town Amity is ready for her piano exam)  
Amity: (Hears her morpher buzz) Grrrrrr c’mon guys why now?!  
(Amity then switches on her voice recording on her morpher to hear the message)  
Luz: (Via message) Amity where are you? We need you! Please come!!!  
(Amity then starts getting nervous and starts contemplating. As she is doing so Edric and Emira both show up)  
Edric: Hey Mittens we’re here to support you!   
Emira: Sorry but mum and dad couldn’t show up. You know how busy they are right. But we bought you some snacks just in case. (Presents her a lunch bag)  
Amity: (Sighs) Thanks guys but I’m still feeling conflicted right now. I have something really important to attend to right now but it happens to be right before this very important piano exam. And you know how important this exam is right?  
Edric: Yeah if you fail or don’t show up it’s over………. You’re gonna have to start all the way from the beginning……………….  
Amity: That’s why! But that other thing………… it’s very important too! And without me being there bad things will happen. Not to me sure but to everybody else involved. (Sighs as she covers her face with both her hands)  
Emira: Hey Mittens calm down. I know that there’s a lot of pressure being a Blight and all but you have to remember in the end you’ll have to decide what’s right. I know that mum and dad have high expectations but remember……… in the end of the day it’s about what YOU want to be. So what’s your choice?  
(Amity then looks at her morpher and then focuses her direction to the examiner. She takes a deep breath and makes her decision)  
Amity: Edric, Emira I have made my decision. (Stands up) Tell the examiner I’ll be running late. (Pats both Edric and Emira on their shoulders and boldly leaves)  
Edric: Wow she just went up and did it! Go Mittens! Do the thing you need to do!  
Emira: Good question Edric, what exactly is the thing she needs to do?  
(Both Edric and Emira look at each other and shrug their shoulders)  
(Back at Bonesborough Giraffic and Rynodron are ready to take out the Rangers)  
Rynodron: Haha Rangers your attacks are too weak to take us out! We were specifically designed to be invulnerable to your spells.  
Giraffic: Prepare to die!   
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda look nervous as both Giraffic and Rynodron are closing in)  
Amity: (Dramatically arrives at the scene) Maybe I’m the one you’re looking for!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Amity!  
Amity: Apparently you guys forgot that there are FIVE Rangers now! Spirit of the owl power up! (Morphs into the White Ranger)  
Luz: Alright Amity!!!  
Giraffic: One more makes no difference.   
Amity: Bring it! (Sheathes her katana)  
(Amity then charges at both Giraffic and Rynodron)  
Amity: Haiyah! (Slashes her katana at both Giraffic and Rynodron)  
Giraffic and Rynodron: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Both of them fall to the ground)  
Luz: (Gets up) I don’t get it? How is Amity the only one able to hurt them?  
Eda: You see kids I realised that both monsters had very strong skin so I knew that only one weapon was sharp enough to break through it. And Amity’s katana happens to have the right enchantment to be able to do it!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ohhhhh I seeee……………….  
Eda: So that’s why we needed her! But since they’re vulnerable now let’s go help her out!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yeahhhh!!!  
(Luz helps out Amity to take out Rynodron whilst Willow, Gus and Eda take out Giraffic)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Slashes Rynodron with her sword)  
Amity: Heeyah! (Slashes Rynodron with her katana)  
Rynodron: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Kneels in pain) How am I suddenly vulnerable? (Notices a random kid standing there in terror) Huh maybe I need a little boost! (Charges towards the kid)  
Kid: Ahhhhh!!!!!  
Amity: (Notices Rynodron charging towards the kid) Oh no he’s gonna hurt him!  
(Amity quickly zooms towards the kid and picks him up. Luz decides to use the opportunity to continue hurting Rynodron)  
Luz: You’re really bad if you think it’s fine to hurt a kid! (Slashes Rynodron)  
Amity: This is for him! (Slashes Rynodron)  
Rynodron: Ahhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Luz and Amity: Yeahhhhh!!!!!!!  
(Amity then decides to check on the kid)  
Amity: Hey kiddo are you okay?  
Kid: I am now thanks to you White Ranger! You are awesome! (Hugs Amity)  
Amity: (Feels touched) Thanks kiddo. (Pats him on the head) Now go somewhere safe.  
(The kid then runs off)  
Luz: (Moves closer to Amity) Soooo that means you’re officially part of the team now?  
Amity: (Scratches her helmet rather nervously) Guess so.  
Luz: Yayyyyy we’re gonna be best Ranger pals forever! (Hugs Amity)  
(Amity then starts feeling flustered)  
(Meanwhile Willow, Gus and Eda are fighting off Giraffic)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Slashes Giraffic with her twin blades)  
Gus: Heeyah! (Shoots Giraffic with his crossbow)  
Giraffic: Ahhhh!!!!!  
Eda: Let’s see if you like this! Ring of fire engage!  
(Eda then draws a circle of fire and shoots it at Giraffic)  
Giraffic: Ahhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity regroup as both Giraffic and Rynodron look beat up)  
Luz: Well guys one more thing left to do.  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Combine weapons!   
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda all combine their weapons)  
Luz: Hey Amity your weapon too. It’s the most important one if we want to take them out.  
Amity: Ohhh………… okay then.  
(Amity then combines her katana along with the others)  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: FIRE!!! (Shoots at Giraffic and Rynodron)  
Giraffic and Rynodron: (Gets hit by the shot) Nooooooo!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Gus: Yeahhhhh we did it!  
Luz: And we couldn’t have done it without you Amity! Up top!  
(Luz and Amity both high-five as the others continue celebrating)  
(Scene then moves to The Owl House where the group are celebrating their victory)  
Luz: Wohoo Amity!!!  
Eda: So Amity I guess you have made your decision?  
Amity: Yup I have! I am officially part of the Owl Rangers.  
King: (Approaches Amity and ‘knights’ her) I dub thee White Owl Ranger.  
(Everyone then laughs)  
Willow: You know what Amity maybe you’re not so bad after all. Maybe I’ll consider being friends again.  
Amity: (Sighs) Thanks Willow that means a lot to me. (Smiles and leaves)  
(Amity then arrives home where Edric AND Emira are at the door ready to greet her)  
Edric: Hey Mittens you’re back! Unfortunately you missed your exam so you know what that means…………….. (Gives a nervous look)  
Amity: Yup. I know.  
Emira: Mum and dad sound really disappointed with you. Sorry to break it to you but I think they want to punish you.  
Amity: I know. And I’m ready to face it. But I know I did the right thing in the end.  
Edric: So what is it you did? Wait do you have a secret job now??? (Cheeky tone)  
Amity: You can say that.  
Emira: Oooohhhh what is it? Do you get paid? Does it come with extra credit? What do you get?  
Amity: Oh there is no extra credit and I don’t get paid. But I love doing it and no amount of money or extra credit will convince me otherwise. (Smiles and walks off)  
(Edric and Emira are then left confused)  
THE END


End file.
